


Coming Down

by MarvelWatch



Series: Orenjimaru's drabble collection [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Attempt at Humor, BDSM, Fluff and Humor, I've got no idea how to tag this, M/M, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelWatch/pseuds/MarvelWatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aftercare fluff with a mix of sarcasm, and assholes in love being assholes in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Down

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Orenjimaru because her picture was perfect, and I am a weak human being.  
> [This](http://orenjimaru.tumblr.com/post/149201769525/marvel-watch-orenjimaru-whispers-reaper76/) is the most amazing thing that inspired this. 
> 
> I can't name things to save my life. . . The title is horrible, this is not beta read, but I did try and make it a tiny bit more legible from when posted on Tumblr.

The first thing that process are the harsh gasps of air. The loudest sounds in the room. It takes Jack a minute to realize it's his own breathing.

Jacks breathing is steadying slowly, enough for him to recognize the world around him again.

Feelings of arms wrapped around him. Gabriel. Gabriel's arms. Sensation along Jacks scalp means he's running his hands through Jacks hair.

The murmur of Gabriel's praise is slowly registering in the back of Jacks mind as he comes back to himself.

Jack let's out a soft sigh and shifts closer to Gabriel. Feeling the arms around him tighten, bringing Jack into Gabriel's lap.

Breathing back to normal Jack hears what Gabriel's murmuring.

"And you call me sappy. . ."

"Shush. I'm still not the one that preserved the flowers from our first date."

"No, but you've kept all the other ones."

Jack feels more kisses and praise. Causing him to let out giggles.

"I'm gonna clean you up now." Jack just lets out a hum, acknowledging Gabriel.

Gabriel moves Jack off his lap, putting him down gently on his back.

Jack watches Gabriel as he gets to work checking Jack over.

"You okay? Anything hurting?" Gabriel asked.

Jack gives another lazy hum, "Nope, everything pleasant as can be." Gabriel gives him a smile, done with his check of Jack.

Gabriel gives the inside of Jacks leg a light tap, "Leg up, gotta clean you." Jack follows the command and pushes his leg out for Gabriel and his wad of tissues.

Jack watches Gabriel, "-Stop that."

Gabriel gives him a look of innocence, "Stop what?"

"That face. I know you're getting turned on again."

Gabriel give him a look of 'who me?'

"You say that like its a bad thing, it shows I'm still young." Gabriel threw out the wad of tissues. Only to get another handful, "Damn that's a lot of cum. Jack you need to stop being so damn sexy."

Jack jerks out his leg. Trying to kick Gabriel for that comment.

Laughing Gabriel catches Jacks leg and plants a kiss on the offending limb.

"I told you stop that. I refuse to go again, my back can't take it at my age."

Gabriel gives Jack a flat look, "I'm older then you."

Jack responds with an eyebrow raise, "That matters. . . Why?" Hand gesture accompany the why.

"Because if anyone gets to make old man jokes, it's me." Gabriel says responding to Jack with keeping his grip on his leg while mimicking Jacks hand gesture with his leg.

Jack just laughs at Gabriel, "Well Gabriel your just not living a full life then."

"Well, I've got you naked and willing in my bed, I think I'm doing pretty good." That comment causing Jack to turn bright red and look away from Gabriel. 

Wanting his leg back Jack tries to get his leg back, but Gabriel's grip don't falter.

Jack gives Gabriel a look, "Can I have my leg back?"

"No."

Figures, typical Gabriel. 

"What? You gonna try and keep me here?" Gabriel's eyes darken at Jacks taunt, "The though is tempting. I could tie you back up, so you couldn't run away. Probably need to gag you so nobody could hear. Maybe put a cock ring on you, to make sure you couldn't come. You always look so good when delirious from unsatisfactory orgasms." Gabriel's hand moves up Jacks leg and pulls slightly on Jacks leg, to get a better look at Jacks hole. Jack feels a pool of desire start in his stomach. "And of course how could I forget, a nice thick vibrator for your pretty little hole."

Jack starts breathing heavier, cock starting to get interested in this fantasy.

So what Gabriel did next was completely unexpected, but Jack should have known better. Gabriel's a fucking troll.

Gabriel moves Jacks leg back, while his other hand comes up pulling it close to Gabriel's face, blowing a hug raspberry into Jacks leg.

"FUCK. You ASSHOLE!" What a way to kill a boner.

Gabriel just laughs at Jack, his apparent plan executed successful.

Jack just goes after him with both legs now, Gabriel still laughing while trying to fight off Jacks legs.

"Not the face! Not the face! I have many adoring fans that like my face."

"Adoring fans? You mean the recruits that you torment? Those fans aren't adoring you in the slightest." Jack said, Gabriel having given up fight Jacks legs and was just lying on top of them now.

"Shhhhh, Jack. Don't ruin my fantasy." Jack just gives Gabriel and unimpressed look.

Gabriel responds with a cheeky smile at Jack which then turns thoughtful.

"You up for a bath now?"

Jack let out a hum, "More kisses first, then bath." Jack shifted feeling the sticky residue. "Okay, maybe bath first and then kisses. Or both together, yeah both together sounds best."

Gabriel's chuckle makes Jack's heart flutter.

Gabriel picks Jack up like he weighs nothing.

Stupidly strong Gabriel.

"You got it darling."

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see more of my terrible writing,[ here's a link.](http://marvel-watch.tumblr.com/tagged/my-writing/)
> 
>  
> 
> Have a great day, drink water, and I've phoned the mothership but they're not picking up. Peace.


End file.
